


Gift

by nambnb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: Cullen looked around the Herald’s Rest to see whether he would actually meet the mysterious person responsible for delivering three crates of a certain something to his room and demanding to have him personally sign for it afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blumenmupfel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blumenmupfel).



Cullen looked around the Herald’s Rest to see whether he would actually meet the mysterious person responsible for delivering three crates of a certain something to his room and demanding to have him personally sign for it afterwards. The contents of the crates were hard to come by, and the fact that Cullen of all people would have any use for their contents was a secret known by few.

Cullen’s eyes scanned the tavern. There were few guests here this evening aside from the usual lot. Weirdly enough, though there were a few fellows around who appeared to act way too casually and shot each other and the room meaningful glances as if they were communicating with each other. A man in a muddy grey, hooded cloak was sitting in the backmost corner of the tavern and appeared to be the center of attention of the men positioned around him. He seemed awfully suspicious as he tried to make himself blend in with the shadows the poor lighting provided at the table where he was seated. Cullen carefully studied the back underneath the cloak for any resemblance he might notice, but then decided that any kind of armor worn beneath the cloth could be too deceiving. Giving his surroundings a careful look to see if the people watching the person in the corner would do anything as soon as he approached, he slowly walked over to the cloaked person.

“May I take a moment of your time, Serah?”, he addressed the figure, who only slightly turned his head in his direction, before nodding and wordlessly gestured to the seat across from him.

Cullen had not anticipated to be told to sit down, but humored the stranger and took a seat, then tried to finally get a good look at his face.

There was a broad smile plastered to the other man’s face, his reddish blonde beard had a familiar shape, and the moment he let out a chuckle, Cullen instantly knew that his search was definitely over. He couldn’t help to smile back at him and whispered “You mad dog.” in the most cheerful way a repressed voice could muster.

“Not happy to see me?”, the man retorted, but was already able to answer that himself by the way Cullen’s eyes sparkled as they met his.

Cullen reached across the table to put his hand on top of the other’s, his fingertips lightly clenching down on top of his back of the hand while his thumb was caressing it.

“Isn’t it dangerous for you to be here? You are the King of Ferelden. What if something was happening to you?”

“I’ve missed you, too.”, Alistair retorted with another big smile, then he gave a quick look over his shoulder. “And don’t worry, Leliana has seen me.”

“Oh, that explains… a lot.”

So the men shooting glances around the room were probably Leliana’s agents told to assist the king if any trouble arose. Cullen chuckled to himself. This was Skyhold, he probably really need not to be worried.

“I got your gift. Thank you for that.”, he gave Alistair a warm smile, then allowed his fingers to move around the other’s side of the hand until he got a light hold of his hand. “It’s as if you had predicted I would run out of it.”

“You always run out.”, Alistair grinned and Cullen bit his lower lip in embarrassment.

“I always try to use it sparingly.”

“That doesn’t prevent you from running out of it, no?” Alistair gently removed his hand from Cullen’s soft grip and rearranged their fingers to link their fingers with each other.

“That’s right, but three whole crates of it, Alistair? Where did you even get this much?”

Alistair snickered and gave off the image of a person who was envied by the whole world. “Secret. Let’s just say I was there at the right place at the right time. And I know how you love it, so I could not resist.”

“Somebody gifted this to the King of Ferelden as a sign of goodwill, correct?”

Alistair winced like a kid that was slapped on the hand he had put in the cookie jar. “How did you know that?”

Cullen smirked at him and slightly shook his head with a grin. “It’s hard to come by this particular blend of Antivan tea these days. Even Josephine had trouble finding a merchant who sells it. It was especially sold out all of a sudden a few weeks ago, because it was held back from being shipped for some reason.”

Alistair gently tugged at the hand he had intertwined with Cullen’s and pulled it up until he could place a kiss on one of Cullen’s fingers.

“It came to you in the end, as have I. Aren’t you happy about that?”

Cullen’s hazel eyes got heavy lidded as laughter lines appeared around their edges. His voice was but a breath of warmth.

“You could never imagine.”

“I think I can, actually.”, Alistair corrected him with a gleeful smile of his own. Then he gave his inquisition-assigned guards a slightly exasperated look. “What do you think? Will these bad boys leave me alone if the Commander of the inquisition leads me away to a more… private place to discuss things?”

Cullen snickered and detangled their hands as he got up from his chair. “I’m sure they won’t mind so long as you’re not leaving my side.”

“Oh, I can arrange that.”, Alistair grinned and followed the commander as he led the way towards a certain tower in the middle of the battlements.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Blumenmupfel, who came up with the concept of the idea of Cullen loving a certain blend of tea and (Warden) Alistair getting some for him when he gets the chance.


End file.
